V's Identity
by RevolutionMadhouse
Summary: Prisoner V, the masked man in the guy faux mask who destroyed a whole regime. What are his origins? What are his connections to other characters? Is he a good or a bad guy? I put him as the creator of the Fate supercomputer in Adam Susan's control.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Michael Turing, a research professor in Computer science at Princeton. I have become the leading scientist who has worked on AI and technological infrastructure in Britain along with my colleagues at the University. My studies have been directed with the advancement of technology in all aspects: Computers, surveillance mechanics, code for automatic processes, and integration of these systems.

I was in my late 20s as I was researching various methods to structure a modified computer processes to understand various aspects of human nature. Among this data, it would codify facts about what it observed whether I inserted audio or visual information. This was a breakthrough as I configured all of this to understand humans on a basic level. I consumed more of my resources to understand humanity in the beginning, the formation of community.

While seeing various lectures at the college, there was one idea that stood out amongst the rest. Laura Jillian, a lucrative professor of Political Science, made numerous articles of the future of Britain and our state in the world. This had always interested me, and in current events, there was a tinge of disgust as I saw the general disarray of society. Democratic governments were explained as just coming to the same problem, feeding into the masses that popularized its own downfall.

John Locke had ideas on our modern perspective of government, but that would never help our society. We needed a force to bring together the shattered citizens; a focal point to bring together their wills.

Thomas Hobbes created principles that would provide that meaning, and I have always thought that his ideals were perfect. Society is a machine and every last citizen's power would be focused on the sovereign himself. What better way to crush the will and create a phoenix from the ashes and dust.

Complete conformity. That was all that mattered to me because I thought it would make the perfect society. The "what if's" never really seemed that hard to comprehend, but for machines, that is something you would expect if you wanted the results. We all know machines cannot be the leaders, but was free will so sought after?

* * *

News was circulating in our nation about tensions coming from all over the world. The hostility was far too advanced for us to assist the current situation, and Britain was caught under the crossfire. Our country was one of the lucky ones, but countries like the United States and Russia were at war with so much contention. The answer was not if nuclear weapons will be used, but when the problems will arise for the whole world.

Technology was used more for the betterment of society, but that changed drastically in the coming years as the technology we created turned against us. World conflicts erupted fast in the 80s and Britain country was caught in the middle. Just like the World War II conflict, countries threatened each other as the US asserted dominance over contentious countries.

Since the war, the University has become a think tank for countermeasures and solutions to the grand conflict. Various professors among the University have turned their studies on things that may help Britain survive. Technology was one, the other was experimental medical studies from professors at the University.

Britain was neutral in the conflict and so the refugees flocked here as the last haven. Other people who could afford to go somewhere else planted themselves here in our country, mostly the rich and conservative. Britain was becoming the first and last bastion on Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Parties in Britain took shape as the fear and deterioration of society grew as a whole. I was worried that we would be obliterated in the conflict, and so I turned to the only thing that I knew. I researched into my machine based on the Leviathan concept and started a project named Justice.

The work was the epitome of my skills to structure AI processes and work that into a system. I can make a mechanized god so that society would be controlled through their own weak wills. We would form a group to banish the pride that comes with power and make everyone, including the sovereign, bow down to the will of Justice. There was no one who would stand up to this except through sheer force of will.

There were a lot of bugs in this system, so it was pivotal to gather specific people in order to operate it, otherwise, given to the wrong hand, the tool would be used more for corruption rather than be of help. It was all about what equations are introduced into the AI mainframe and how the users would operate the system.

As I was designing this, a myriad of people flocked to my system in hopes to understand the specifics of the system in place. I was certainly protective of my knowledge, but my colleagues have convinced me to help Britain in any capacity.

* * *

Adam Susan, a warleader, was a big donor and always came to me with a hungry look in his eyes. There was so much capacity for fulfillment in our partnership, because he felt the only way to unify London is through the power of my project. He was a leader in the world war, so his motives were for the salvation of society. The world needed something in order to pick up the broken pieces of its order.

He always came to the University to check up on the specifics of the operation, almost obsessed with my work. Reading every article I made for the specifics of the AI and the surveillance system, he talked about it some with me in my office at the school. I told him that my machine was very unstable and could possibly be a detriment of society, but he did not hear all of the specifics.

He introduced his background and his thoughts on the magnitude of the things that could be accomplished. I noticed he did not care much for anything else but the continual progress of my research.

* * *

Eventually, I received a letter from him explaining his goals:

 _Dear Michael Turing,_

 _I have found your research to be of value to London and hope to use your research in the unification of our society. Now, more than ever, will we need the brightest minds to help us survive this terrible war. The world has come into disarray and we need your help to make this possible._

 _As such, the Norsefire party who has helped society from the shadows can guide the people to become stronger through your brilliant project._

 _The Norsefire party will fund anything you may need in completing the Justice machination and give you full support from our members. We will support the project fully and provide you with the necessary staff to put together the different aspects of the system._

 _The future may be riding on the things today and fate may be needed to shape our future._

 _AS_

* * *

It seemed overly complicated to handle this situation because there was no guarantee that he would destroy our country. He was just a man who looked into a toyshop and saw something that fascinated him. I could never trust anyone like him.

I refused his offer at first.


	3. Chapter 3

The leader himself stormed through my office and demanded my attention. I sat in amazement as he began to speak in his hostile tone.

"You traitor!" Adam said

"Do you not understand that Britain will be obliterated if we do not stand up now!?"

I just stood silent as he spoke.

He said in a consolatory tone, "I am trying to help the country out here, don't you see? I have seen too many things for Britain to fall into nothing."

"The schematics of my design are not yet complete for the system to be operational. It could take months for the use of it is finalized in a working condition." I said

Adam interjected, "There is no time left. The United States is planning to attack Russia if they do not vacate Poland as of right now. Society is in chaos."

"What can someone like you do with it?" I said.

"I can give people security so that we can survive this fight. Anything will help if it means that."

I told him that I would help him in the condition that I oversee the project. It would not work correctly unless I program the machine to control the people to create a regime. The people in power might be bad, but destruction is something that we all needed to think about during that time. That is why I agreed to help him, and nothing more.

* * *

The process started off good enough. I stayed in the University while a good number of professors, some not even from Britain, helped me with the necessary computer parts. The computer would be unlike anything else during that time, a monstrosity of machinery parts that connected various audio visual cables running throughout all of London.

After the necessary parts were finished, we went to a location in the epicenter of the whole city. It was an underground facility that was used during the war for telecommunications right next to a major broadcasting station. This was the most sound decision, so no people from the outside would touch the sanctum that controls their very ideals.

I watched the computer program so that way Adam Susan could not use it for his own ends. There would be nothing that I could stop him if he decided to use my system if he decided to go through with this.

* * *

He spent one late night staring at the future screens that would unify London. I only heard of his habits that the officers passed around. He viewed it as a woman and was entranced with the very idea of its existence. Staring - just staring with utter fascination.

It was not until my project came close to fruition where he actually responded to me with any modicum of humanity. I thought this whole venture would turn out badly, but despite my worries, he pushed me out of the facility in order to control Justice by himself.

It was then that I knew I could not trust somebody like him, but I was too late to react to anything that happened afterwards.

In the midst of the laboratory, Adam came to me in the face of the system that I have put in place. There was a man in uniform standing right beside him.

Adam said to me, "Michael Turing".

"Yes, Fuhrer?" I said jokingly.

"Now this is complete, I want to thank you for your service. We will not need your asisstance any longer. Prothero, show him to the door please." He said.

The man came forward. I asked him to wait.

"You really think you could work my machine without knowing everything about the system?"

"No, but I think as long as there is nobody to stand in my way, my plans will turn out alright. In any regards, see him out of the facility please."

The man in uniform came to me and escorted me out.

* * *

I went back to the University to recollect on what I had just done.

I did not think there would be a problem. As long as we had a unified society, there would not be the terrible fate that Hobbes described, "life of man, solitary, poor, nasty, brutish, and short." It was a terrible prospect, but knowing the state of the world, it could really happen in any instance.

Did I know what humanity was? Did I know what was in the hearts of humans?

Science was always exact; one could produce results, and then come to a direct conclusion. Even though the machine was imperfect, it would at least help us survive. I held onto this belief.


	4. Chapter 4

Judgement happened across the world and the United States suddenly fired nuclear missiles because Russia and Poland neglected warnings from the NATO treaty and started killing people from Germany, Greece, and Italy. Russia's anti-ballistic firing missiles launched through the air exactly as the United States launched the attack and the result was that Africa got bombed in several countries including Nigeria, Egypt, and Ethiopia. Due to amount of arsenals launched at each other, Russia and the United States did not leave unharmed, with major cities in both countries demised.

The final aftermath of the nuclear fallout left the world in almost a standstill as the air and ground was polluted with the radiation, but countries like Britain were just barely surviving. The world had to fight for the resources and there was constant warfare among other countries and even amongst the citizens themselves.

Norsefire had their chance to seize power. At first, the party just took power slowly through insistence and effort with the pro military organizations at the University, but it went from that to full blown control.

I was taken hostage and Adam Susan ordered me directly to be watched over. As soon as the bombings happened, the University was utterly ransacked as all of the professors became either part of the Norsefire organization or controlled through their members. They acted as policemen to all of the people at the University, and so this was how he was going to build his regime.

* * *

As I imagine, my machination understood the hearts of the people and the only thing it learned was the absolute fear. It made equations and ordered the whole control of the regime as Adam Susan as its user.

The problem that I did not account for was that fear is a powerful emotion that feeds on itself, as if it was its own catalyst. Britain would be controlled through fear and it would be the perfect tool for complete control.

I did not foresee any of this, the war, my machination, the man using it. It was all induced by the hell that drives it. We were all controlled through our fear.

Not long after, I was transported to the Larkhill Resettlement Camp so that I could be controlled by the Norsefire party owned by that bastard of a man.


	5. Chapter 5

Setting: Right after V escapes from Larkhill.

I knew what I was put on this earth for. I could see from the inhumanity that what I thought was righteous was just a ploy for the strong to take advantage of the weak and make them into their slaves. What was I? I could not identify what anything was because my eyes saw everything with no emotion. I was a mask that faced the world, but I knew I had a mission.

Is was my duty to Valerie to right the wrongs of this corrupt system and set the roses that she loved so much all across the world. The world would be beautiful and I would make this happen through the power of this beauty.

I would be the emblem of insurrection, of all of the lost souls in that camp. My inhumanity was caused by them, the people who seek only to harm others through their corrupt control. Powered by the poor, addicted to the power, and only looking at the humans as mere pawns, or something immaterial. They have no emotions, no morals, and dictating under their rule will only make the citizens dawn the same mask. The fear was what all the people knew.

I realized if I just rebelled, it would not do anything because the citizens would still be controlled through my own device. The only path for salvation is to make the citizens know that our path does not linger on the strong alone, but the populace can take arms if they were guided by an idea. Killing one person does not efface the problem because society will only turn to another form of control, maybe even worse than the second.

The cycle of causality only forms favorably for the tyrants and the cycle will only go on until we are all dead.

Dr. Delia Surridge's experiments have turned me into a god of mental manipulation. I could see everything, but at a price. All pieces of the puzzle of humanity were all pieces as I saw everything laid out perfectly. There was nothing that surprised me, made me feel, or had any effect in my mental state. It was all static and unmoving.

Yet, I could look at the big picture. I could destroy this terrible system of manipulation that Adam Susan has created.

I set up my base of operations in an abandoned subway that connected to the Old Bailey building. It was blocked up on multiple sides because of the groups that threatened and bombed the insides. It was forgotten, as people did not need to travel because it was all controlled through the Norsefire agencies.

At first, I attached my own personal network of infrastructure at the subway line so I could see what the city was feeling. I connected TV's and tapped into my own creation to fully comprehend the citizens. I eventually pillaged supply routes from the Norsefire party and built my base of operations. I called it the Shadow Gallery and built a shrine for Valerie Page. She will be the humanity that these people need.

Britain reverted back to what it was 400 years ago and so the people need to understand the full meaning of love. Fear feeds on itself. Love is universal and only needs an idea. I will bring that idea.


	6. Chapter 6

_But the backdrops peel and the sets give way and the cast get eaten by the play. There's a murderer at the matinee there are dead men in the isles._

 _And the patrons and the actors too are uncertain if the show is through, and with sidelong looks await their cue…_

… _But the frozen mask just smiles._

 _There's thrills and chills and girls galore, there's sing-songs and surprises! There's something here for everyone, reserve your seat today!_

 _There's mischiefs and malarkies…_

 _But no queers…_

 _Or Yids…_

 _Or Darkies…_

 _Within this bastard's carnival – THIS VICIOUS CABARET!_

 _V_

The system has been destroyed and I know that love will be the idea that envelops Britain. I made Evey see exactly what I saw. I already set the wheels of fate in motion as my machine now understands that the citizens can thrive on a different emotion, to be together.

I can never be the one that brings Britain the unity that it needs. The identity made by my image has only been used for murder. Just like Macbeth, shamed and guilty of his own murderous knife, I see all the people I killed. Was I the arbiter of deadly fate or the love that brings people together?

I see both. The problem is I see every solution. I am contradicted by my own thoughts.

* * *

Evey has saw what I saw during that day. I felt such hatred as I saw all of the enveloped faces of depravity. The way that terrible chaplain told me of all of the people he came into contact with. Their stories as they were tortured both mentally and physically.

It was not that I even was tortured, but while I read Valerie Page's note, the chaplain told me of how he dealt with her girlfriend. He raped her and took from her the only hope in her heart.

Society attacked Valerie. As I saw in Larkhill, Lewis Prothero killed all of the prisoners and made them into nothing. All of the cancers of society I have saw and took care of. Cleaned as society is born anew from my new direction.

Anarchy has served me to make this happen and gave me the cure. Destroy the part of society that is infected in order to save the people from that terrible fate.

No, no, fate has nothing to do with it. Fate is something incontrovertible.

The wills of the people are already given what they need to instill in them the spirit to take their owns actions through the unity that we all feel towards each other. It will not be me who will do this, and so I send my adieu to all of the people. The man in the mask has done all he can.

* * *

Oh Evey, I have given you all you needed and put you in the position to change this society. Remember the love that Valerie taught both you and I.

Changed by hardship, by such cruelty of society. You are perfection as the only one who can see what I see. I will give you all I can and so much more...


End file.
